


Addendums, Additions and Appendixes

by Progman



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Cut Content, Deleted Scenes, F/F, Gen, Mostly Fluff, Probably Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3370361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Progman/pseuds/Progman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short, non-chronological one-shots that take place at varying points during "Spin the Rails".  Mostly cut content and deleted scenes that either messed with the flow of the story, or wouldn't fit anywhere else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Traffic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following story takes place between Chapters 4 and 5 of “Repairs, Retrofits and Upgrades”.

Asami was stuck in traffic. Driving a car that she designed. On a street that she built. In a city that was essentially hers.

To say that she was frustrated was a gross understatement. It was an absolutely absurd situation. She’d left the office literally four minutes later than her schedule had dictated and she’d driven straight into gridlock.

And there was that random jolt in the small of her back. Was her...there weren't any exposed wires. Maybe she imagined it. Weird, and annoying.

Two blocks. That was as far as she’d gone before it was bumper to bumper for as far as she could see. If she gripped the steering wheel tighter it was going to snap. The radio refused to broadcast anything even half decent, and the ‘The New Nuktuk Chronicles’ radioplay wasn’t going to air until later that evening.

Bored. Tired. Stuck in traffic.

“Woah. That is a lot of satomobiles. How long have you been stuck here?”

Asami nearly jumped out her seat and yelped. She turned to see Korra sitting on top of the passenger side door...only for her to scream in surprise as well, lose her balance, and fall off of her satomobile. “Korra!”

“I’m okay. Sorry!” She got to her feet with her glider. “Didn’t mean to scare you like that,” she said, chuckling. “So, what’s up?”

Asami gave her an incredulous look. “How did you even find me?”

Korra hopped into the passenger seat and tossed her glider in the back. “Tracked your spirit.”

“Oh. I forgot you could do that.”

Korra shrugged. “I don’t get much use out of it. Recently, at least.” She pursed her lips together. “Because it’s a breach of privacy and I shouldn’t have done that. Sorry.”

Asami snickered. “Don’t be. I was about to drive through some of these buildings before you got here.” She furrowed her brow and stared straight ahead. “But maybe don’t do that again. In the future, I mean.”

“Yeah. Of course.”

“I’m not offended, but on principle it makes me a little uncomfortable. Obviously, it’s perfect for emergencies.” She smiled. “Hopefully we won’t have too many of those.”

Korra snorted and leaned back in her seat. “You’re hoping against hope on that one, Asami.”

“Maybe. Maybe not.” She sighed and pinched her brow. “What is even causing this traffic?! The construction crews are on the other side of the city by now!”

Korra tilted her head. “Hm? I think it’s the Northern Water Tribe Victory Festival. They’ve got a parade and lots of other stuff about half a mile down the road.”

“What? That’s today? I thought it was next week!”

“You’re thinking of the Northern Water Tribe _Cultural_ Festival. This one’s just a big moving street performance that takes up half a day, or something.”

Asami raised a brow. “I’ve never even heard of this. And I’ve lived here my whole life.”

Korra shrugged. “I don’t think they advertise it very much. I wouldn’t say that they’re celebrating something controversial, but if you’ve got Fire Nation ancestry, well, it can get a little awkward.”

“We already have a day for the end of Hundred Year War. It’s at the end of summer, and it’s never been awkward.”

“Nah, this isn’t that. I’m pretty sure that today was that day that Avatar Aang defeated an entire Fire Nation armada by...fusing with the spirit of the ocean. Master Katara’s version of that story is way more interesting than the one in the history books, by the way.”

Asami nodded slowly. “I can see how that would make some people uncomfortable.” She wrinkled her nose. “...wait, it’s a street performance. What would that even be?”

“Nothing too special.” Korra laughed. “A waterbender dresses up in a big splotchy blue costume and goes around stomping model Fire Nation battleships in the bay.”

Asami rolled her eyes playfully. “That is beyond ridiculous.”

“I know! Bolin told me that Varrick is working on a mover based on that battle.”

“Why would he do that? He hates the North.”

“Well, yeah, but how many important historical battles happened in the Southern Water Tribe? None. Not a one. You can’t make any yuans if your story is just about constant raids and kidnappings.”

“You're probably right. There’s something to be said about taking certain liberties with the truth. ‘Nuktuk’ wouldn’t be nearly as entertaining if it was accurate.”

“Makes sense.” Korra cleared her throat and looked up into the sky. “So, don’t tell Bolin, but I’ve never actually seen any of his movers.”

Asami gaped. “What? How? They were all over the place! For months!”

“Well, I was sorta busy with the Civil War. And then I got eaten by a dark spirit---”

Asami frowned. “You told me spirits didn’t eat people. Which is it?”

“They _typically_ don’t. I never said they didn’t. And you’re focusing on the wrong thing. I got eaten! And then I had amnesia, and...was in a pool of spirit water. Didn’t you guys notice how long I was gone?”

Asami bit her lip. “It...didn’t seem that long. Diplomacy isn’t a fast process.”

“Well, maybe, but I never even made it to the capital.” Korra crossed her arms. “I was gone long enough to miss the entire run of Nuktuk. All of it. It wasn’t in theaters anymore, because the war was over by the time I had a chance to watch it!”

“Korra, I have the whole series at my estate. And a mover projector. We can just go watch them.”

“...can we do that tonight?”

“We can watch a few of them, yeah.” Asami smiled and shrugged. “I think the total runtime is around...twenty hours? The director’s cut is longer, actually, and that’s the one that Bolin _insisted_ that I get.”

“Oooh, cool. He’ll be even happier that I watched that version, then.”

Asami smirked. “Uh, yeah. Fair warning, Bolin waterbends a lot.”

“Well, he’s playing a waterbender, so that only make sense.”

“It doesn’t look anything like waterbending.”

Korra pouted. “ _What_.”

Asami chuckled. “Yeah. Just...try and resist the urge to point that out every time. It’s more fun if you don’t take it so seriously.”

“Ugh. Fine.”

“Feel free to rant about it after we’re done watching it, though. I’m actually curious if ‘fight choreographer’ would be an actual career.”

Korra pulled her head back. “A what?”

“Somebody who works on movers and helps them make action scenes more realistic. I think you’d be good at it.” She shrugged. “Consulting work from the Avatar. It’s basically what you already do. Just…”

Korra beamed. “Way more fun.”

“I had a feeling you’d like the idea. Varrick thinks it's a waste of money since nobody would notice the difference."

“Oh, I am going to prove him wrong so fast it’s going to make his head spin.”

“I’m sure you will, but none of that can happen until we get out of this traffic.”

Korra looked at her for a moment. “Tell me that popping into the Avatar State and metalbending all of the satomobiles out of the way is a bad idea and a gross misuse of my abilities.”

Asami raised her brows into her hairline. “...are you seriously---”

“Tell me!”

“Okay! Popping into the Avatar State and metalbending all of the satomobiles out of the way is a bad idea and a gross misuse of your abilities!”

Korra frowned and plopped back against the headrest. “I know…”

“Were you actually going to do that if I hadn’t said something?”

“I don’t know. Maybe? You got me all excited about the movers and I want to watch them as soon as possible!”

Asami smacked her forehead. “Korra…”

“Do not say be patient.”

“Be patient.”

Korra opened her mouth but then closed it. She sighed. “Fine.”

Asami stared blankly at her before breaking out into a hearty laugh. She rested her forehead on the steering wheel and grinned. “If I were _anyone_ else…”

“Yeah, exactly. And don’t you forget it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This little piece was very loosely inspired by episode 2x09, "Conspiracy Theories and Interior Design", of NBC's "Community". Really just the part about the parade interrupting everything, and how each one was equally ridiculous. 
> 
> "It's the Latvian Independence Day Parade! Hey, don't look at me, they had the proper permits."
> 
> It's an amazing show, and I highly recommend it!


	2. Honor Thy Father (By Teasing Your Friends!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami has a little too much fun teasing Baatar Jr. and Mako.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13 is murdering me, so here's a not-that-terrible bit I cut from maybe the...fifth rewrite? I'm on number ten, so...yeah.
> 
> Just so we're clear, this chapter did not happen. It's non-canon. Asami isn't totally IC, so this is sort of a taste of what I cut out of the finished product. There's a lot more stupid in the rough drafts than you probably think. But this bit made me laugh, so I thought, eh, why not. 
> 
> It's supposed to be one big jokey reference to 1x04, specifically one of the funniest lines in the entire series. Hiroshi's uberblunt and amazing "So. I understand you're dirt poor." Because I die of laughter every time I rewatch that scene. Bending bigotry aside, that is so ridiculous and I love it.

“What do you think of my little operation here?” asked Asami, hands on her hips in front of the second largest assembly line Baatar had ever seen.  Hundreds of workers, benders and non-benders alike, worked alongside one another to construct everything from satomobiles to ice boxes.  

 

The factory smelled of gasoline, sweat and oil. That was another thing he’d noticed about Asami.  There always seemed to be fire and dirt around her, in one form or another.

 

And sometimes it was literal.  Specifically, in the form of his government appointed ‘bodyguard’ (read: watch eelhound), who happened to be Bolin’s older brother.  Because of course he was.

 

“It’s...very impressive Miss Sato,” said Baatar.

 

“Please, call me Asami.”

 

Mako shot Asami a very odd look.

 

“So.  I understand you’re dirt poor,” said Asami, somehow without any malice or arrogance whatsoever.

 

Baatar cleared his throat.  “Well, yes, that’s...technically true now.  For the time being, I’m not part of the Beifong family.  I have nothing.”

 

Mako just continued to stare at Asami, who didn’t appear to notice or care.  

 

“Hey, it’s nothing to be ashamed of.  I’ve been shoved head first into the mud dozens of times.  There were times where all I had to my name was just that.  My name.  No ideas.  No money.  Nothing but the clothes on my back.  And it wasn’t even a good name.”  She smiled.  “But I was fortunate enough to meet someone who believed in me, and my work ethic.  She gave me the strength that I needed to pick myself up off of the ground.  And I rebuilt the entire Future Industries empire because of that one, inspiring woman!"

 

“...who was it?” asked Baatar.

 

“Hm?  Oh.  It was me.”

 

“What?”

 

“It was me.  That’s the point.  I pulled myself out of the mud.  Nobody helped me retake what was mine.  Nobody helped me when I’d been kicked in the teeth.  And nobody is going to help you, Baatar.  You’re on your own.  You do good work, and maybe you’ll get out of this a better, stronger person.”  

 

Mako pinched his brow.  “I’m not actually supposed to be watching him, am I?”

 

Asami smirked. “No, not really.”

 

“You just wanted me here because…” He groaned into a low laugh.  “Okay, that was pretty funny.  I didn’t know where you were going with it, but...it works.  I think it works.”

 

“Thanks.  I thought so, too.  Hey, Baatar, if I told you to get the company logo tattooed on your chest, would you do it?”

 

Mako blushed bright red.  “That’s just uncalled for.”

 

“Hush.”

 

Baatar screwed up his face.  “I have no idea what’s happening right now.”

 

“Answer the question.”

 

Baatar sighed.  “You’re my boss, and my freedom rests in your hands so...yes.”

 

Asami snickered into a loud laugh.  “Please don’t,” she said, placing her hand on his shoulder.  “Okay, all right.  You’ve convinced me.”

 

“Convinced you of _what?_ ”

 

“A lot of things.  That you’re committed.  This isn’t just an ‘easy out’ for you. That I won’t regret my decision to get one of the most brilliant weapons designers of our era out of prison.”

 

Baatar stared at her, baffled.  “And you got all of that because I said I’d get a big tattoo on my chest.”

 

Asami raised a brow.  “Are you questioning my methods?”

 

“No!  No, not at all.  It’s just surprising.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“...because it’s wrong to question authority?”

 

Asami scoffed.  “Not when it’s completely irrational, Baatar.  Can you honestly say that the last three minutes of your life made any sense?”

 

“No I cannot.”

  
“Then grow a spine and find your nerve.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aren't you glad I didn't publish that in the actual story? I sure am. 
> 
> I'm on tumblr now, apparently. If you tumble (is that how it's said?) look me up under progmanx.tumblr.com 
> 
> Chapter 13 is coming...soon.


	3. Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The following short takes place immediately after Chapter 14 of "Repairs, Retrofits and Upgrades". It added some content, yeah, but ultimately it wasn't necessary.

Asami turned away from the sight of Kuvira using Korra as a shoulder to cry on.  It was both sickening and...she couldn’t entirely hate it either, which frustrated her.   There they were, on the steps outside City Hall, the former tyrant a blubbering mess and the same stray thought kept popping into Asami’s head.

That wasn’t fair to Kuvira.  It was something she rejected the first forty times, because she deserved everything she got, but as time went on, and it became overwhelmingly clear that Kuvira couldn’t...really be blamed for her reaction...it became harder to rationalize her hatred of her.

Just in that moment, though.  Overall, she still mostly hated her.  

Bolin and Mako were arguing about something a little ways off, something private most likely.  Work?  Family stuff?  She was pretty sure she saw Mako mouth something about ‘the station’, so that probably meant work, but who knew with him sometimes.  

“You know, when you said that you’d make it up to me, this is really not at all what I pictured happening,” said Opal, walking up to her.

Asami crossed her arms.  “Who could?  What matters is that we’re getting your brother out.”

“...but you defended Kuvira to do it.”

“I saw an opening, and I took it.”

Opal studied her closely, and then gave her a small nod.  “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”


	4. Movers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varrick has a dynamite mover idea, but terrible timing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following takes place between Chapters 15 and the yet-to-be-released-as-of-me-writing-this Chapter 16 of RRaU. I wrote this out as an intro before realizing that, while this did indeed happen, it was ultimately pure fluff and needed to be cut. Had a way better idea for an intro, anyway.

“Varrick, I’m very sorry, but this really isn’t the best time to be having this conversation,” said Asami, hunched over the telephone as she watched Korra sprint around the bedroom and hastily pack their luggage. “Korra and I are just on our way out, and we forgot who was going to do the packing so...”

_“You don’t even know what it’s about! And it’s time sensitive!”_

Korra slid up to her and held up two jewelry boxes. The one on the left had more formal pieces, while the other had...well, everything that was more or less just for fun. Asami tapped the one on the right and Korra nodded, slipping into one of their bags; Asami had lost track of whose was whose.

“I’m sure it can wait until next week,” she said, scratching a yawning Naga under her chin. She covered the receiver with her palm and looked at Korra. “Are you sure it’s okay for us to bring everything?” she whispered.

Korra waved off her concern. “It’s a palace, remember? Not as big as your place, but it’s not like my parents won’t expect some form of funny business,” she said, folding several identical tops into her suitcase. Well, a suitcase. “I think my dad might actually be worried if there weren’t. The strongest bonds in the Water Tribes are the passionate ones, in every form. Physical, emotional and spiritual.” She blinked and flipped over a pair of pants. “...I think I’ll ask him what that third one means…”

_“It’s about the movers! We can’t get production started until we get a signed release from you and Korra. Bolin already rounded up everyone else’s. Already got the actors, scripts, sets, props, lights, cameras---now in color--- lined up! We could start now if you’d just---”_

Asami pinched her brow. “Okay. Fine! Can it just be a verbal contract?”

_“It’s not really standard protocol for these kinds of legal releases, but for you Asami? I can make it work! But only if you sign something later! Before the premiere, otherwise I am right back in prison. And I know what face you’re making---”_

Asami scoffed. “No, you don’t.”

_“Oh, you bet I do! No more prison, because all the ones I built exploded. And now they’re your prisons, and I’m really not sure how that happened…”_

Asami frowned and ran a lazy hand through her hair. “I, Asami Sato, speaking on behalf of myself and Avatar Korra, hereby grant you permission to...do whatever it is that you’re trying to do. I say this with full awareness that I have not been informed of all relevant information surrounding the project, and wave most of my rights to sue if defamation of my character, or of Avatar Korra’s, occurs, accidental or otherwise.”

“I agreed to what now?” said Korra, forcibly closing an overstuffed suitcase.

“Don’t worry about it.”

_“Got it. Thank you. Wait, hold on, don’t you want to know what it’s about?”_

“No, really, what’s he talking about?” asked Korra.

“Some mover idea.”

_“Not just any mover. It’s gonna be bigger than Nuktuk! It’s gonna be bigger than, uh, Zhu Li what was that play? Dancing Dragons? No, that’s...that’s the gymnastic troupe. Of course we have tickets! They barely ever leave the FIre Nation! What, you think I’m going to---oh, that’s a good point. I’ll get box seats. Don’t want some tall moron with big hair blocking my view of all the acrobatics. What was---right! The play! Yeah, that was it. Love Amongst The Dragons. Thank you, dear. Gonna be bigger than the biggest piece of modern entertainment in history!”_

Asami raised her brows. “Bigger than Nuktuk?”

Korra whistled. “Bigger than Nuktuk! Let’s do it!”

“We don’t even know what it is, and we already agreed to it.”

“So? Varrick makes great movers! I can get excited about that.”

_“Okay, that’s what you’re taking away from---whatever! Yes! Four times as large, because it’s eight times as long! That’s before it goes into editing. We’ll cut it down to about 200 minutes. Maybe a little less. Can’t keep butts in those seats for too long. I’m not Raiko! Hah!”_

Asami smiled. “Okay, what’s it called?”

_“The Legend of Avatar Korra!”_

Korra looked at her with a big grin. “So? What’s it called?”

“...the Legend of Avatar Korra.”

“Oh. How can I be a legend if I’m not dead?”

“How can Korra be a legend if she’s not dead?”

_“Y’know, there’s such a thing as living legends. Take me, for example. Or Korra! It’s just a title! C’mon, you’re reading too much into it.”_

“He says it’s just a title.”

Korra tapped her chin and then shrugged. “Makes sense.”

“Korra’s fine with it. Is Bolin there?”

_“Yeah. Why?”_

“May I speak to him?”

_“Sure, sure. BOLIN! GET OVER HERE! ASAMI WANTS TO TALK TO YAH!””_

Asami heard shuffling, clicking, and an ostrich-horse.  She did not understand the mover business.

“ _Hey Asami.”_

“Hey Bolin. So, this script, it’s okay, right?”

_“It’s fantastic! You guys are going to love it. Best part? I play myself!”_

Asami laughed. “That’s perfect. Okay, all right. Go for it.”

_“VARRICK! ASAMI SAYS WE CAN---WOAH---”_

Several dozen things crashed off in background and Asami wrinkled her nose.

 _“Fantastic!”_ said Varrick. _“Bolin, we’re starting production! What are you---get back to wardrobe! You look nothing like you! Well, I’m not the costume designer, so talk to her about it! No, I---you didn’t wear that! No, no I never saw---”_

Asami hung up the phone and rolled her eyes at the insanity of it all. She looked over at Korra, who was struggling with a suitcase, and smiled. “We all set?”

Korra grunted and metalbent the case shut. “Close enough.”

 


End file.
